The Life Ahead
by Sesshomaru-Luv3r
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are sisters. there father is an ass. they loose their, mother. and when their father remarries the woman turns out to b a gold digger. what else could go wrong? R&R is rated M but there is no 'inapropriate' content. YET?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of teh chareacters in this story I just use them to get a better grip of how i'd like their life to be. **

**This story is a one shot. but umm...if all you readers out there want me to make some other chapters to this story I might just change it. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**The Life Ahead**

A long empty road was clear In view if someone on an airplane would bother to look down below. If someone actually took the time to glance, they would notice a pretty unusual sight. Two teenage girls, identical despite they're different clothes and varied dirt stains upon their slightly browned skin. With their hair dark and their bright blue eyes squinting at the blazing sun, they continued to walk ahead on the deserted road. To an outside, they looked weather-beaten, and worn out, but if you looked closely you'll see a faint smile and a mischievous glint in each of their young faces. But this isn't where the story begins, I'm sorry to say. So bear with me, I'm only a mere storyteller.

A couple years back, these girls named Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, lived in an elegant Victorian home in a small town. It was one of those houses which people would pass by, admire and secretly envy those who inside. In reality, the kids who did take up residence in that elite home, would rather live in a box than live with their strange parents. They were 16 at the time and each other's best friend. This was rare, since every kid on their block's best friend was their wallets. Although they were similar, as they were both exceptionally bright, they had their obvious differences. Kikyo was bold, clever and possessed a fiery temper. While her sister Kagome, was calm, collected and an unintentional wise ass. Whereas they had the ideal sisterly bond, their relationship with their father was less than satisfactory.

Koga Higurashi was the typical prototype businessman who is overcome with greed and power. Overworked, he barely spent any time at home and he barely knew his own daughters. He never used to be like that., but after his wife Jakotsu, who wasn't really a woman, left him for another man named Bankotsu. He remarried to a wonderful woman named Kagura. But after Kagura had their twin girls, he needed a new job to support the growing family. So he started his own business of economics or some other boring junk, and the hunger for power changed his personality completely. Kagura, horrified of what her husband turned into, left him and very reluctantly, her precious five-year-old daughters. Not even a year after she left, Koga remarried to a woman named Ayame Mououn (A/N: Pronounced like this Ma-une). The twins had a strong and probably accurate suspicion that she only married him for his money, because he wasn't the most charming person in the world. This thought isn't very far-fetched. After all, Ayame's kindness and authenticity was as fake as her nose. And smile. And breasts. And well, everything. She was the type o woman who would complain her toes were too far apart or her eyelids weren't dramatic enough. Let's just say, the twins didn't like staying in the same room as her for too long, in fear of dropping her IQ.

On a bright summer morning, the Higurashi household was unusually quiet. Maybe, due to the fact that Ayame just had more botox done, and it deprived her from speaking properly. The twins were eating breakfast in the kitchen, when they suddenly heard sirens blaring from afar. Puzzled, they rushed to the nearest window, which revealed a perfect view of a pair of cop cars that had been parked in front of their house.

Their father who was dressed in one of his many business suits, glimpsed out the window over his daughters' shoulder's and said faintly,

"They're late." Without another word, he walked to the front door and closed it after him.

The twins tensely watched as one of the cops grasped their father's hands into handcuffs and led him to the back seat of the vehicle. Just as the vehicles were driving away, their father turned and gave his daughters a half-hearted nod. Still confused, the girls waved solemnly in response. The car drove away and Ayame came from upstairs and said, clueless as ever,

"Where's Koga?"

The very next day, as soon as the girls walked down the stairs for lunch, still feeling shocked and slightly empty, they overheard Ayame ranting on the phone with one of her snobby friends. The girls were about to go to the next room, when they heard some things that perked their interest.

"Arrested for fraud? What's that?…**WHAT**…**_I'M_ BROKE TOO?** No money at all?…There is? Were?…Those brats have money and I don't?…This sucks…Of course I'm not going to look after those punks! I called a social worker yesterday…She'll be here before diner. I have to go; I need to speak to our financial advisor. I'm going to get that money even if it kills me."

The girls quickly crept back into their bedroom, now dazed and shaken. It was a couple of minutes before someone finally spoke.

"So…at least we know why Dad was arrested." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

"Kagome, were going to be taken to an orphanage or foster home in a few hours. That ditsy witch downstairs is going to find a way to get our money. We haven't used that money in years, so that gold digger will get our life savings." Kikyo cried in an angry whisper.

"Calm Down Kikyo. You're overestimating that woman's abilities. She's as dumb as a slump, and it's impossible for her or anyone else to touch one scent of our money. We've never used that money she's talking about, as it's an account that only we can use for emergencies and have total control when we are adults." Kagome said responsibly.

"How do you know all this?" Kikyo asked astonished.

"I was bored one day so I looked through some of Dad's paper files." Kagome shrugged.

"Alright I have a plan. You go downstairs, grab the bankcards or files, get food and avoid that foul woman. I'll pack our clothes, wallets and necessities. We're getting out of here. We'll use the window, we've used it hundreds of times before."

Kikyo nodded and raced downstairs, while Kagome took couple duffel bags and pilled clothes into them. In ten minutes time, they were packed and cautiously climbed down from their window. As their feet touched the ground, they listened attentively for signed of movement inside the house. But the only sounds they heard were the booming voices of the television in the den, where Ayame was watching hr soap operas with her, red riding hood cape colored, hair put up in pink rollers. With a devilish grin, the twins started to run, no idea where they were headed.

So ever since that day, the twins, Kagome (being the oldest) and Kikyo walked on, not bothering to read maps or pause t signs, because they weren't going to stop until they felt at home. They bought camping supplies so they could sleep anywhere, but they tried to spend as little money as they could; only buying food, water, books, female necessities and garments (A/N: I like that word. Garments. **Sigh.**) of clothing. It was a tough way to live, as they were still kids, but they enjoyed it as it was an adventure.

Currently, they are walking along a long empty road, trying to reach the next city, which was a few miles ahead. Exhausted, but persistent, they continued to travel with the burning sun on their backs. They weren't completely disheartened though. For in two days, it will be their eighteenth birthday and could have no threats from guardians and have full control of their money.

They finally arrive in the city, and decide to splurge by booking a par of rooms at a classy hotel. Too drained to look at the city properly, they both collapse on their beds, falling into a deep sleep. They never realized how tiered they were until they woke up 48 hours later, refreshed and cheerful. To celebrate their coming of age, they decided to explore this new lively city. Right after they each took good, long shower.

After only a few hours, they started to enjoy themselves, interested in a few job opportunities, seeing pretty boys' wave hungrily at them and looking at some lavish apartments. While sitting on the subway, Kikyo suddenly spotted a middle-aged woman who looked strangely familiar, but after a blink of an eye, she was gone. Fading into the crowd of passengers. She tried to explain to her sister, who sat beside her, but Kagome mumbled while reading her 'VOGUE' magazine,

"You're delusional. You yourself told me that you not exactly sure if you're straight."

Afterwards, Kikyo never thought about that woman for a whole year and by that time, the twins bought a very elegant apartment located in the heart of the city. They also applied to a university, using their two-year long adventure as part of their academic achievements. Just as they were about to mail them, they decided to go for a walk in the summer weather. As the light wind blew in their faces, their feet wandered over a quaint little cottage bordering to the suburbs. At the front, there was a tall woman with long dark hair gardening.

Dumbfounded Kikyo turns to her left and sees an equally startled Kagome. Staring at the woman in amazement.

"That's her. Remember, when I told you on the subway? She was there and she's who I recognized." Kikyo said urgently.

Kagome walked right in front of the woman and said in a slight monotone,

"Hi mom."

Petrified, the woman dropped the plan she was holding and looked up and stares in wonder at the two women in front of her.

"Kagome? Kikyo?" She whispered, her eyes started to swell slowly and Kagura embraced her daughter's tightly., slightly choking them in the process.

Since then, the twins were accepted to their chosen university and had the support of my second husband, Naraku and myself. I regret it everyday, leaving my beloved children in the arms of a heartless man. But I'm ecstatic that they found me and both grew into wonderful, beautiful, brilliant women.

* * *

**K. Well that's it. i hoe you enjoyed it and asi said before, if i get enough review's telling me to write another chapter i just might do so. **

**K. Now plz review. **


End file.
